


Christmas Joy

by elvirakitties



Series: Christmas [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Dumbledore Bashing, James Potter Bashing, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: What if Lily loved Severus? What if Petunia did the right thing?





	

"I'm going to kill that old man. Who does he think he is?" Petunia was fuming. She looked down at her nephew who she found laying outside their door. Leaving a baby on the doorstep. At fifteen months, he is lucky that Harry didn't get up and walk away, or freeze to death.

"Pet?" Vernon asked as he came down the stairs. 

"That old fool, he ignored Lily's wishes." Petunia carried Harry into the sitting room. "Lily wanted him to go to his father. He knew that." She didn't even bother to look at Vernon, she really couldn't stomach the man.

"We aren't keeping the freak. It's bad enough we had to listen to how that old fool forced Lily to marry that jerk, but I am not going to allow that freak to stay here." Vernon's face was turning red and a bit of purple was there, as he started on his rant about wizards.

Petunia checked Harry, making sure everything was fine with the boy. "I will get in touch with his father. I can't believe that man." She carried Harry over to the couch, pulling one of Dudley's blanket from the back of the couch and laid it down, she placed Harry on the blanket and removed the clothes from Harry, knowing he needed to be changed. 

"Doesn't the father know?" Vernon finally asked, his tone of voice betraying how angry he still was. He wondered why some old freak would even involve them in regards to that freaky world. He had made it well known at Lily's wedding how he felt about those freaks.

"No. Lily was going to tell him but James and the old fool said if she told anyone they would make sure Severus would be thrown into Azkaban. Lily said Severus is a spy, and with that old man's power, Severus would never be freed."

Petunia looked at her husband, listening to him rant about magic. She wasn't sure what to do. Dudley, she knew, was a wizard. Lily had told her. Petunia didn't believe her sister until they went to Gringotts and had each of the boys tested. Dudley tested as slightly higher than average in his magic, while Harry tested as one of the highest. 

The results of the testing, which they did last month, made Petunia rethink her life. She had been planning on running away from England, with Lily. Lily was also going to inform Severus, let him know the truth. Making up her mind, Petunia went in search of some parchment that Lily had sent her. The parchment had a magical enchantment on it, that once Petunia was finished writing her letter, she could just say who the letter was to be delivered to, and the letter would disappear from her house and appear in front of whom it was addressed. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Severus arrived at Petunia's house, he didn't know what to think of the letter, but he trusted her to tell him the truth and it clearly explained a lot about that had happened over the past two plus years. He never understood why Lily left him and married Potter. 

Petunia showed Severus the letters Lily had written, the Gringotts results, and explained their plan. Severus read all the information, "I can't believe him. He knew how we felt about each other."

"Lily wanted to tell you and was going to until they stuck her in that house. I know that old fool plans on Harry being abused by Vernon. Vernon made it clear how he felt about wizards."

"Petunia, if you want to come with me, I will arrange for all of us to disappear. No one will find Harry or your son."

"Yes, I don't want my son to grow up to be a bully. Vernon will turn him into one. I already seeing how Vernon is allowing Dudley to get away with anything." Petunia also didn't want to take a chance with Vernon deciding it was fine to hit her. He had already come close a few times, and she knew he would get worse as pressure from his job and life got to him.

"I need to make a few plans, we will have to go to Gringotts and take care of things there." Severus began to make a mental list of all the things he needed to get done. "Do you have a preference for a fake name?"

"I will start packing. I was thinking of Marion and for Dudley, Stefano. Harry, I knew Lily wanted to name him Michael."

"I will get everything done tomorrow. I am sure we can be out of England by the end of the week."

________________________________________________________________

Petunia glanced around the room the Christmas tree was shining bright, all the wrapping paper was gone, the pile of gifts for each of their kids were stacked under the tree, the Christmas dinner was making everyone quiet and sleep. She was relaxing in her favorite chair.

She looked at her husband, still surprised that they fit so well together. She honestly never expected to fall in love with Severus but here they were ten years later, with Harry and Dudley, and their own kids. Harry was reading to his brother Thomas, while Dudley was on the floor playing with his sisters Rose and Lily. Severus was napping in the chair with their newest bundle in his lap until he opened his eyes and gave her one of his smiles. She mouthed, "I love you."

Severus stood up, "kids, time for bed." The kids all made a bit of noise as was expected, but all went willingly to bed. After everyone was in bed, Severus pulled Petunia into his arms. "I love you, now how about we have our own Christmas festival?"

"I do like that idea." Petunia gave him a kiss. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
